Hero v2
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Rewrite of Hero summary and disclaimer are in fanfic.
1. Prolouge

**_Hello everyone this is the remake of Hero I will be leaving the original on here this will be a totally new fanfic but it'll just be different from the original one alrighty now le-  
Shadow, Sonic, Espio, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Vector, Maria (hedgehog) all burst into my house  
_**

**_Me: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE!?_**

**_Rouge: Silver are you sure this is the right place?_**

**_Silver: Uh the map says this is where the maker of Hero lives._**

**_Shadow: We're looking for the writer of *holds up a piece of paper with writing it* this it's a fanfiction called Hero._**

**_Sonic: The writer turned me into a girl!_**

**_Me: I would do much worse to Silver then you Sonic._**

**_Espio: Wait your the writer of Hero?_**

**_Me: Yup it's actually my first fanfic that's not about one of my characters well expect for Would It Matter which is SonAmy.  
_**

**_Amy: Really!?_**

**_Me: Yeah to tell you the truth I've been a SonAmy fan for a long time but it's still my favorite but I like pretty much all of the couples expect for Shadamy, Sonally, Taismo, Chream and those are the couples I don't like and also I would like you to meet a good friend of mine although you'll have to go outside to meet him.  
_**

**_All: Why?_**

**_Me: Because he's a dragon._**

**_Tails: WOW REALLY?!_**

**_Me: Tails be quiet before I make a fanfiction where your a girl and you are going to fall in love with Eggman._**

**_All: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O_**

**_Me: Actually now that I just thought that I'm going to have nightmares for weeks *hears explosions and laughing and I stick my head outside and see Eggman blowing up my neighborhood* Egghead what the heck!  
_**

**_Eggman: I am blowing up your neighborhood because if your fanfiction you make me sound stupid and pitiful now I will-_**

**_Me: JADE, ALDUIN (not the one from Skyrim) COME AND GET RID OF THIS IDIOT FOR ME WILL YA!?_**

**_Jade: *appears outside* Sure *turns into a dragon*_**

**_Alduin: *lands* Of course_**

**_ME: THANK YOU! *gets back in and shuts window*_**

**_All: O.O_**

**_Me: Alrighty Darkness would you come out of the shadows and do the disclaimer now please? _**

**_Darkness: *comes out of the shadows* Of course I'll do the disclaimer SonAmyfan13 owns nothing._**

**_Jade: *walks in* She only owns me, Darkness, Alduin, and all of the other OCs who will appear in this fanfiction._**

**_Amy: I only have one question._**

**_Me: Ask before I start the fanfic._**

**_Amy: Why the heck does Darkness look exactly like Shadow?!_**

**_Me: Oh that's because she's Shadow's sister and she's my OC._**

**_Shadow: I don't have a sister and I'm the Ultimate Life Form!_**

**_Me: That's why she's a OC and you aren't the Ultimate Life Form in this fanfiction Sonic is because he will be a girl in this fanfiction and this is a Shadonic fanfiction shut up and I'm wasting my time when I could be writing the fanfic and also Darkness will be Sonic's sister in this fanfic so shut up all of you!_**

**_All: *shuts up*_**

**_Me: Alright here's the story it's the remake of Hero please review and there will be more of my OCs in here then before._**

* * *

_** Prologue**_

*Sonic's POV*

I'm tied up in a chamber while scientists ran back and forth and also I vaguely remember a black hedgehog with red stripes they yell things and the scientist I see the most is a old I think, he's also bigger and rounder then the other scientists I also see a young boy or at least I think so I'm not sure I only know certain things because the boy talks to me sometimes he calls me Sonic is that my name? I'm not sure all of the scientists besides the old man call me Project: Sonic so which one is my name? I don't know I have my eyes closed right now but then I heard voices so I opened my eyes I could hear the voices and barely make them out "Grandfather are you sure what if something happens to her?" "She will be fine Mack and it's about time she's out of the pod anyway." It's the boy and man the man calls the boy Mack and the boy calls the man Grandfather I hear someone pushing something and a click sound I can feel the water like substance that around me is slowing disappearing I see the boy he looks like he always does blonde hair, blue eyes, blue clothes and he's always has this thing on his face I don't understand it and then I see the old man he looks like he always does as well gray hair, a thin thing the boy calls a mustache and it's gray as well and he's wearing something that's covering his eyes so I can't see them and then the old man pushes a button that's on the think I'm in and the clear thing opens "Sonic come on out!" the boy calls happily "Shush Mack she just got out of the pod she'll still be sensitive to loud noises." "What do you mean?" I ask confused the boy didn't hurt me when he called out like that "Ah it seems that I was wrong and she wasn't going to be sensitive to loud noises." I gave him a look that showed I was confused "Let me explain." he made sat down and the boy joined him "Sit down." I sat down and then they explained everything to me but they stopped when a black and red female hedgehog walked in I had seen her before but she seemed angry when she saw me "You woke her up without me?" "Yes Darkness I had to or she would have deteriorated in her pod." Darkness? they told me I had a sister named Darkness but they also said I was created so how could I be created and have a sister? Darkness must have seen the confused look on my face "It's okay Sonic my blood was used to create you along with that monster's blood." the monster must be the Black Doom alien Mack and the Professor told me about "Oh okay." Darkness brightened up "Can I show her around?" "Yes but take Mack with you Darkness." "Alright!" Darkness seemed happy that she could show me around and before anything could happen Darkness grabbed me by the wrist and Mack stood up and then Darkness grabbed Mack by the wrist as well although I could see she did it a little more gentler then she did with me then I remember the Professor telling me that Mack had a disease that did something to him I can't remember I was ripped out of my thoughts when I felt my something against my face I opened my eyes and everything was a blur I looked to my right and I saw Darkness and Mack Darkness was running and Mack was like me flying back then I put my feet on the ground and started running quick I went past Darkness which when I went pass her, her and Mack stared at me in surprise and if they hadn't expected me to be so fast I then looked in front of me and saw a wall I also saw out of the corner of my eye that Darkness was slowing down so I slowed down as well I slowed down way faster then Darkness and when we both slowed down Darkness and Mack stared at me "I never saw anything go faster then me wow you really are the Ultimate Life Form." Darkness said I looked at her confused "Darkness I thought we were going to show her around not talk?" Mack said impatiently Darkness laughed "Yes we are come on Sonic and Mr. Impatient."

*Two years later*

I was standing in the observatory room looking at the planet below which is called Earth Darkness had already been sent there a year ago I could have gone with her but I wanted to go with Mack in a few years so I wonder how Darkness is though? I'll probably find out soon my thoughts were shut off by an explosion I whirled around and when I shot out of that room and was running in the halls there was only one thought on my mind and that was Find Mack and the Professor as fast as possible I stopped when I heard gun shots and I saw Mack and the Professor running down the hall with G.U.N soldiers behind them I ran out in front of them "Hey you two need some help?" I ask sarcastically knowing that they need it Mack sensed me being sarcastic "Yes we do Captain Obvious." "Alright." I grabbed both of their wrists "Bye." I said to the G.U.N soldiers and took off at the speed of sound I got to the observatory room which I had to go there since the pod room was guarded by guards and we couldn't get thru without killing someone so we went to the observatory room where there was a secret entrance to the pod room since they were right next to each other so we went thru the secret room which lead us to the pod room "I forgot something." "Then go get it Grandfather." "No I can't let it fall in the hands of G.U.N I must stay with it and hide it so you must leave without me I'll join you on Earth now go!" "But-" "No buts Mack now go!" the Professor shoved Mack gently "Okay Grandfather good-bye just in case we don't see each other again." me and Mack went into the pod room "Okay we start the cou-" I was cut off by Mack shoving me into one of the pods that was closing and before I could move I was shut in "Mack what are you doing?!" "I'm sorry Sonic but me and Grandfather planned out multiple plans of what we would do if G.U.N ever attacked this is one of them although Grandfather wanted me to go with you I can't but Sonic promise me this that you'll give everyone on the planet below a chance to be happy." "Mack I promise but please come with me!" I started banging on the glass Mack shook his head "Sonic please promise me you'll give everyone a chance." a G.U.N soldier must have heard me banging on the glass and pointed a gun a Mack "Step away from the lever." the G.U.N soldier commanded Mack to do but Mack put his hands on it and pulled it down and then as I started to fall the last thing I saw was Mack being shot and falling to the ground he looked at me and mouth 'Promise me you'll give everyone a chance to be happy' "NO MACK!" that was the last time I ever saw my friend again after that G.U.N found me and put me in cryostasis but I promised myself that I would get revenge no matter what.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_**Me: Alrighty *sees that everyone is terrified* Uh why are you all scared?**_

_**All: Your scary!**_

_**Sonic: Your mean to me you turn me into a girl and then you make me switch places with Shadow I hate you so much right now.**_

_**Me: Would you rather I have you switch places with Metal Sonic or even Eggman?**_

_**Sonic: Uh I'll take me and Shadow being switched then Metal or Eggman**_

_**Flame: Weakling.**_

_**Me: Says the person who can turn into a dragon is afraid of a of fly.**_

_**Flame: I am not afraid of flies!**_

_**Skye: Um yes you are you freak out at the mention of them.**_

_**Flame: Shut up and least my full name isn't Skylar the wolf.**_

_**Skye: *glares at Flame***_

_**Me: Do I have to call in Sapphire?**_

_**Flame: Um Sapphire's dead?**_

_**Sapphire: Actually I'm immortal when I-**_

_**Me: Sapphire don't go blabbing what you are and who you are and how your immortal so shut up you'll ruin the story.**_

_**Sapphire: Opps sorry SAf13  
**_

_**Me: SAf13?**_

_**Sonic: Yeah it means SonAmyfan13**_

_**Me: I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS BLUE BOY!**_

_**Sonic: I think I'll be leaving now *goes to leave***_

_**Me: *grabs Sonic* Oh no I have the perfect thing to do *evil grin***_

_**Sonic: *gulp of terror***_

_**Me: *goes to closet* Please review and let me know if I should let Sonic live or not *goes into closet while dragging Sonic with me***_

_**Night: *comes out of nowhere* Did SonAmyfan13 just take Sonic into the closet?**_

_**Skye: Yup she did.**_

_**Night: I feel sorry for him but anyway did SonAmyfan13 say anything about reviewing?  
**_

_**Me: *comes out of closet covered in blood and some gooey stuff* Yup I did now bye!  
**_


	2. Waking up

_**Hello everyone and since two people asked me to let Sonic live I will do that so Light will you let Sonic out of the closet?**_

_**Light: No get off of your lazy butt and do it yourself.**_

_**Flash: Um Light you do know you do not say that to SonAmyfan13 right?**_

_***glares at Light***_

_**Light: Okay, okay I'll let him out *walks over to the closet and opens it and yells* SONIC YOU CAN COME OUT!**_

_**Sonic: *runs out of the closet* That place is evil! I am never going near a closet again!**_

_**It's not that bad in there.**_

_**Sonic: THERE'S FLYING SHARKS!**_

_**It's everything in that room is an a illusion and everything that's real is robotic.**_

_**Sonic: Really?**_

_**Yeah actually everything that illusion is based of your worse nightmares and I have a closet for each and everyone of you so it's wise not to go near any closets.**_

_**Everyone:...**_

_**What?**_

_**Sonic: *looks at Jade* How can you live with this person?**_

_**Jade: Eh you get used to it.**_

_**Sonic: I'm leaving *leaves***_

_**Shadow could you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Shadow: Why me?**_

_***glares at Shadow***_

_**Shadow: Fine SonAmyfan13 doesn't own anything expect for-**_

_**Jade: Me, Darkness, and other OCS in this fanfic.**_

_**Here's the story enjoy.  
**_

* * *

*Eggman's POV*

"Ho ho ho ho!" I found my Grandfather's diary I'm on my way to Prison Island to find Project: Sonic. My Grandfather's diary said that Project: Sonic was the Ultimate Life Form and with Project: Sonic's help I shall destroy the pesky hedgehog Shadow once and for all so he will never stop me again! I have also have a device that's showing me the way to where Project: Sonic is. I just blasted thru a wall and I hear the alarm go off I keep going until I see a pod. I walk over to it and see a slot and a keypad so I type in M.A.C.K the slot opens then I put the chaos emerald I brought with me in the slot then the pod's lid slowly started opening and then a hedgehog stood up "What?!" the hedgehog looked at me "Wait a minute your not Shadow." "My name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog.".

*End of Egghead's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

Someone's walking me up the pod's lid slowly opens then I stood up and there was a human figure standing there I couldn't see him because it was all foggy "What!?" the human figure yelled. I looked at him the fog started to clear "Wait a minute your not Shadow." "My name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." then we both heard something and turned our heads towards it and it was a robot "Allow me to get us out of here." I charged at the robot and went straight thru it and it blew up the human ran towards his machine and we left.

The Doctor had explained everything to me and I met someone her name is Rouge The Bat she's annoying she calls me SunShine and I hate it.

*End of Sonic's POV*

* * *

**_Yes I know it's short but it's all I could get with me having writer's block but I'll rewrite this chapter once the writer's block is gone._**

**_Sonic: I hope it never is gone._**

**_Shadow: Shut up I'm actually curious to see the end of Hero v2._**

**_Maria: Me too._**

**_Tails: Me three._**

**_Knuckles: Me four._**

**_Silver: Me five._**

**_Blaze: Me six._**

**_Cream: Me seven._**

**_Rouge: Me eight._**

**_Shade: Me nine._**

**_Tikal: Me ten and SonAmyfan13?_**

**_Yes Tikal?_**

**_Tikal: When are you going to write a Shadikal?_**

**_Shadow: O.O  
_**

**_Sometime in the near future Tikal._**

**_Tikal: Okay._**

**_Well anyway I know it's short yes but please review and I won't be writing or posting the second chapter for Sacred Emeralds until I at least get one review for it._**


	3. Meetings

_**Okay everyone here's the third chapter.**_

_**Anne: You sound depressed what's wrong SonAmyfan?**_

_***sigh* The one friend I know online on a website I play but I somewhat knew her in real life before she moved away and she is a crazy ShadAmy fan and I told her I wrote fanfiction and now she wants me to write a ShadAmy fanfic for her and I keep telling her I'll think about it but I don't know if I should tell her or not.**_

_**Anne: Wow... So are you going to or not?**_

_**Well she knows I don't like ShadAmy but she's still asking and also I'm just sad right now anyway so Eclipse and Sky can you do the Disclaimer?**_

_**Anne: Wait I thought Eclipse and Sky were Shadow and one of your OCs' kids from the future?**_

_**Eclipse: *appears out of nowhere* We are but we're able to come back to the past an-**_

_**Sky: *appears out of nowhere and crosses his arms* Can we just do the damn Disclaimer Eclipse?**_

_**Eclipse: You are way too much like dad.**_

_**Sky: *glares at Eclipse***_

_**Eclipse: Oookay anyway SonAmyfan13 owns nothing besides her OCs that may appear in this fanfic. And SonAmyfan13?**_

_**Yeah Eclipse?**_

_**Eclipse: Why did Sky have to come with me? I mean he's not exactly a beam of sunshine if you can tell what I mean?**_

_**Sky: Yeah and why did you have to make me have annoying sister who thinks she's the best at everything.**_

_**Eclipse: *glares at Sky***_

_**Okay you two go back to the future and then you can kill each other.**_

_**Sky: *disappears***_

_**Eclipse: *disappears***_

_**Anyway here's the fanfic.**_

* * *

*Shadow's POV and start listening to City Escape*

So many things were going thru my head right now but I need to focus on getting away from G.U.N. Why do they want me prisoner? What did I do? I jumped in the air and did my homing attack to a G.U.N robot then landed. I kept running and grabbed as many rings as I could while I was running. I then saw a place that I probably would have to crawl thru if I was a _human_ but I just rolled then a giant truck lands behind me after I ran only a few feet and it had G.U.N on the front of so I started running. I went thru a place that normal small car could go thru but not the truck and it slammed into and started smoking so I ran ahead and then I kept running.

*Stop listening to City Escape*

It was night when I stopped running and I was on a street so I knew G.U.N was gonna attack me so I said "This game of is boring. I'm outta here!" then a G.U.N robot appeared "Hmm! Finally decided to show up. eh? OK. Bring it on!". We fought for a few minutes then it was on the ground after I had beaten and there was a hedgehog on top of it and it looked like it was a female hedgehog. "What?" the hedgehog pulled out a chaos emerald that had been stolen "It all starts with this..." "A jewel containing ultimate power..." "That's the...Chaos Emerald!" "Now I know what's going on." "The military has mistaken me for the likes of you!" "So...where do you think your going with that Emerald?!" I started to run towards her "Say something! You fake hedgehog!" she threw the Chaos emerald up the air "Chaos" she finished after she grabbed the Emerald again "Control!" she disappeared from the robot "Wow... she's fast!" "Hey, it's not her speed." "She must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!" "My name is Sonic." she started juggling the Chaos Emerald "I'm the world's ultimate life form." "There's no time for games...farewell." she stopped juggling the Chaos Emerald as she said farewell and a light appeared the blinded me for a second "Sonic...what is she?" then I heard someone speaking over a loudspeaker "Don't move! Stay where you are! Keep your hands up in the air." "Huh?" "Not again!" then they arrested me and took me to Prison Island.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

Hmm...That hedgehog...There was something about him that reminded me of someone Darkness. I opened my eyes Shadow looked exactly like Darkness but he was a male not a female like my sister. "Hey Sunshine." it was that bat I had seen with the Doctor earlier "My name is not Sunshine." I growled at her "Okay then if you're not Sunshine then what's your name?" "It's Sonic." she looked at me in surprise "I had expected a wolf or something fiercer then a hedgehog." I glared at her "Sorry Sunshine i-" I pinned her to the wall by her neck. "Don't call me _Sunshine bat_ or your insides are going to end up all over the wall understood?" she shakes her head quickly out of fear. "_Good_." I moved away from her. "Don't ever call me Sunshine." I had said Sunshine like it was poison then I walked away.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Rouge's POV*

I went back into the room Eggman was in "Well Rouge how do you like Sonic?" I rubbed my neck "She's a ray of Sunshine." I had whispered Sunshine. Eggman looked at me and saw I was rubbing my neck "Why are you rubbing your neck?" "Let's just say don't ever call Sonic Sunshine." "She hurt you?" "More like pinned me to the wall by my neck and choked me until I agreed not to call her Sunshine anymore." Egghead nodded "She's a bit rude but you get used to her rudeness and she needs to warm up to you." "Has she warmed up to you yet?" Eggman shook his head "And you trust her?!" it was more of a question then anything else.

"Yes Rouge I do."

I face-palmed.

*End of Rouge's POV*

* * *

**_Okay here it is and no Shadow is not related to Darkness in any way well unless you count that when Shadow was a kid he needed a blood transplant because of a accident and he has a rare kind of blood (which had chaos energy in it) and Darkness was the only person who had chaos energy in her blood so she gave the blood to help him. Yes I know I used the game's meeting of Sonic and Shadow but hey I still have some writer's block and I might also rewrite that part and please Review and let me know what you think of it and also tell me if I should write that ShadAmy for my friend.  
_**


	4. Break Out

**_Hi everyone._**

**_Ike: Okay Son-_**

**_How did you get here?_**

**_Ike: Um I came here because Elinca sent me here._**

**_*face palm* Out._**

**_Ike: Wh-_**

**_I SAID GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GO BACK TO TELLIUS!_**

**_Ike: *runs straight thru the wall and starts running back towards Tellius._**

**_Stupid..._**

**_Soren: You do know he is going to run all the way back right?_**

**_Soren you are my favorite character from Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn so leave before I yell at you._**

**_Soren: Um why can't we be here?_**

**_Because: I have a house for each different kind of game I have played and this is the house for the Sonic fanfictions._**

**_Soren: Okay... Well by then bye *leaves*_**

**_Okay anyway I do not own anything and for those who are Fire Emblem fans who like Ike well my reason for yelling at him is because I only allow Sonic characters in this house._**

**_Marth: Then why am I here?_**

**_*eye twitch* Get. Out. Now._**

**_Marth: Hey you're the one who dragged me here... Well actually I've been here for a long time._**

**_Jade: She must have dragged you here in one of her sugar rushes I'll take you back *grabs Marth's arm and drags him out and turns into a dragon and goes to fly when*_**

**_Marth: Hey are you a manakete?_**

**_Jade: No..._**

**_Marth: Shape-shifter?_**

**_Jade: No..._**

**_Marth: Then what are you?_**

**_Jade: Not going to say and hold on tight._**

**_Marth: Why?_**

**_Jade: Because I'm going to start flying and I don't you to fall off._**

**_Marth: Okay? *grabs on to Jade's scales*_**

**_Jade: *flies away*_**

**_Okay anyway as I said before I do not own anything and I'm going to start writing Fire Emblem fanfictions soon so anyway enjoy!_**

* * *

*Sonic's POV*

I hate that stupid bat so why is the Doctor pairing me up with her? "Hi there Sun- I mean Sonic." "Humph." She looked towards an Island that looked like it was floating "Why is the Island floating?" she looked at me surprise "You don't know what that is?" "No I've never been on Earth before bat so how could I know that there's a floating Island?" "Oh right sorry I forgot." "Just tell me why the damn Island is floating." "Because of the Master Emerald." I raised an eyebrow at her. "The Master Emerald is very powerful. It's even more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds." "And they just leave a gem of that power just lying around?" "No the Master Emerald has a Guardian." And then that's when the dreamy look appeared "So it has a Guardian huh?" "Yeah and he's very dedicated to guarding it." the Doctor had told me pretty much everything I would need to know about feelings and pretty much everything else about the world and Mack and Darkness had told me as well "Sounds like someone has a crush." Rouge blushed "I do not!" "You can trust me with your secret but get in my way and I don't think your crush is ever gonna know." I went back inside the base with one thought on my mind which with what the thought is I'm wondering why it's on my mind. Why am I worried about Shadow?

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I'm sitting in a cell all because of that blue hedgehog. I punched the wall. Why do I keep thinking of _her_? Why? That's all I ask is why do I keeping thinking of her? Why do I keep thinking of the person who got me into this mess? Oh no please don't tell me I...Oh no I do. I punched the wall again in anger "Hey! Watch it Hedgehog!" one of the soldiers yell at me.

"Tell me why should he?" A familiar voice sounded from behind the soldier whipped around and saw a blue hedgehog standing there...It's that fake hedgehog!

What is she doing here? And she looks a little different though...**(a/n: I have no idea what I had Sonic be described as in the past chapters because of my horrible memory but here is what she looked like when she first met Shadow : Blue tank-top with a black long-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt and black leggings and the same gloves and shoes and now she is wearing the exact same thing just its red and blue instead of blue and black.)**

Now instead of wearing black and blue she's wearing red and blue? What t- "Who are you!?" "The name's Sonic." The soldier said as if he was about to faint when he asked "As in Project: Sonic?" she growled. "Yes."

Then the soldier fainted. She raised an eyebrow "And he fainted because?" "Um what's Project Sonic?" she frowned at me. "I'm Project Sonic you idiot." "So why are you here?"

"Maybe because I want to be here." Why did I have to fall in love with an enemy? "Why would you want to visit me Faker?" I asked she glared at me "Because I want to _Shadow_." "Humph so you know my name big deal.".

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

He was very close to the bars **(a/n: Shadow is in a cell like the one in the game but smaller)** I walked over to the cell bars and he was within arm reach and I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him so he was up against the bars. "What are you doing?" He hissed at me. I smirked "Getting a closer look what do you think?"

He gulped "Getting a closer look at what?" he asked. "You." His eyes widened and I smirked. "One day I'm gon-" I cut him off by kissing him. I could feel his shock. I pulled away and he was just staring at me in shock. I summoned a chaos spear and shot into the lock then said "Hope to see ya soon Shadow. Chaos Control!"

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

She walked over to the bars and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to the bars which also meant I was closer to her. "What are you doing?" I hissed at her. She smirked "Getting a closer look what do you think?" I gulped "Getting a closer look at what?" I asked. "You." I think my eyes widened and then she of course smirked. "One day I'm gon-" She cut me off by kissing me. _Kissing me!_ For crying out loud! I was so shocked. I just stood there as she pulled away and I just stared at her in shock. She summoned a chaos spear and shot it at the lock on my cell then she said "Hope to see ya soon Shadow. Chaos Control!"

Then she disappeared. "Shadow!" And then I got hugged by a pink blur. I'm guessing it was Amy. "I knew you'd break out by yourself!" Uh uh sure she did. "Then why are you here?" "Because I wanted to help!" I resisted the urge it punch her. "Let's just get out of here." "Here!" She handed me a Chaos Emerald. I raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you get this?" "Tails gave it to me since you could use Chaos Control and teleport us out of here." "Okay. Hold on." She then got a death grip on my arm.

"Chaos Control!" We both disappeared then reappeared in Tails' workshop. "AAAAHHHH!" Tails screamed as we appeared "I wasn't excepting you so soon guys." Amy smiled "Yeah." "Um Amy?" "Yeah Shadow?" "You can let my arm go now." "Oops sorry." I just nod.

* * *

_**FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! YES YES YES! *coughs* Um sorry about that it's just that ever since I posted the last chapter I have been writing this chapter and I just finally finished it but anyway please review and tell me what you think and also I'm fighting my writer's block but anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Hero V2 anyway it might take me awhile to post the next chapter and the rest of my fanfictions I am putting on hold until my writer's block is gone and I might be putting this one on hold as well. **_


	5. Confession and joining up

_**It's been over two months and I feel horrible that I haven't updated in so long so I'm very sorry that this is the first time I've updated in over two months but anyway I do not own anything,**_

_**Originally I was going to do everything from the game (Of course I wasn't going to do it exactly how it is in the game I was going to do my own version...somewhat) but I said "Screw it, I am not going to write all of that" so I'm just going to skip to where you start doing the missions on the ARK in the game and also I will be making some stuff up...so bare with me.  
**_

_**Again I am sorry that I haven't updated in over two months I've been busy so again sorry.**_

_**Also I would start off were the last one ended...but I'm very lazy and I'm not feeling good...also I'm getting writers' block again so I won't be updating for a bit also I will not be posting the new chapter for Shadowed Flames until I get about 10 votes on if I should have Shadow go to Blaze's dimension and stay or have Blaze stay in Shadow's dimension but anyway whichever kind of vote reaches 10 first (which since I do things fast I probably won't wait for ten votes but anyway) I will do that one...**_

_**Oh and also just in case I didn't let you know before there will be mentions of SilvAmy...also I don't think I mentioned that Silver is in here...**_

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

We found out about a space colony called the Space Colony Ark...turns out it was shut down 50 years ago. It was that an accident happened. I believe that something happened but something is telling me that it was anything but an accident.

But then Amy (grr stupid pick hedgehog) got captured by Amy then I had to give Eggman the (fake) Chaos Emerald Tails made but Eggman didn't know that and then he tricked Tails into telling him that the Chaos Emerald I currently have is a fake...then he sent me away in a capsule that was set to explode as soon as it got clear of the colony

I enter a room **(It's the one from the prologue)** there's an old blood smear on the ground and over next to the window is...that fake hedgehog! "So you finally came huh?" I was shocked...how did she know I was there? "I've been waiting for you Shadow..." "Why?" I asked her confused.

"Because...I have a story to tell..." "So? Who says I have to listen." "This story...is my story Shadow..."

"Why would you tell me you're own story? Why not tell Eggman?" "Because...he will only use it to his advantage...I may not remember much about my past but...still I'm stupid, I can tell when I'm being used and when I'm not and the doctor is using me."

"So why are you still working with him?" "Because...I needed to be able to come here one last time...before I stop his plan..." "And just what is his plan? Me and my friends could help you." "No...I don't need help!" She snapped as she turned around from the window and glared at me, with those beautiful green eyes I might add. Dammit Shadow focus! "Yes you do." "Why do you think I need help? I don't...I never have needed help in the past."

I quickly closed the distance between us both. "I've always needed help." "But I'm not you! I'm the Ultimate Life Form! I don't need help...I don't need anyone at all!" "I said that a few years ago...but now I have a little 'brother' and friends...and an annoying pink pest that always chases me, but I'm happy." "Well I'm not you!" She yelled and then she fell to her knees and looked at the ground, "Why...why can't you just disappear? Why can't I stop thinking about you." I kneeled in front of her.

"What do you mean?" "I can't stop thinking about you...ever since I kissed you on Prison Island I can't stop thinking about you...and when I see you, I get all happy and I feel something but I just don't know what it is." My eyes widened.

"Sonic...that feeling that you are feeling...is love." Her eyes widen. "Are you saying that I'm in love with you?" "Yes." "But how? How can I be in love with the person that's supposed to be my enemy?"

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

"Sonic...that feeling that you are feeling...is love." I could feel my eyes widen. "Are you saying that I'm in love with you?" "Yes." "But how? How can I be in love with the person that's supposed to be my enemy?" Can he love me back? I know he can't...because I'm his enemy.

He grabbed my hand with his own and then stood up then pulled on my hand, which then forced me to stand up as well but I kept looking down and then he let go of my hand and put the same hand on my chin and made me look at his crimson eyes.

"Sonic...I feel the same way." I can feel tears **(of joy of course)** in my eyes threatening to flow I try to stop them when he says gently "Sonic...it's okay to cry." I can't stop the tears and I bury my face into his chest fur and let the tears flow and he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same.

*A few minutes later*

I pull my head away and pulled out of the hug and dried my tears. "Feel better?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Good...so are you going to help me and my friends stop Eggman?" "Yes...after all I know what he's going to do." "Good, just let me contact my friends and tell them to come here." He pulled out a communicator and turned it on. _"Shadow did you find something?" _"Yes I did come to my location." _"Why Shad-" "Okay Shadow! We'll be right there!"_ The person was about to hang up when Shadow said, "Tails didn't I tell to not bring _her_?" _"Sorry Shadow but I couldn't...I even got Knuckles to knock her out but she woke up and then got on the ship before we left.." _"Okay well just get here." He shut the communicator and put it away.

*A few minutes later...AGAIN*

When they walked in and saw me they all got into fighting stances and glared at me. "Shadow what is she doing here? Why aren't you two fighting?" "Because...I know that the doctor is using me and I wish to stop him from activating the Ark and destroying the earth."

Then the pink hedgehog put her hammer (where did it even come from?) then walked up to me "And how do we know that you're not lying?" "Maybe because I don't lie you pink pest." her eyes narrowed at me.

"Do not call me that my name is-" "I know what your name is Amy Rose...I am just choosing to call you pink pest."

"I don't like you." "The feelings mutual." We both glared at each other until Shadow said "Enough glaring."

"But Shadow you can't possibly believe her!"

"I do believe her." "But why? Why would you trust her? Why would you trust the person who got you thrown in jail!?" the two tailed fox asked Shadow.

I growled "That was an accident!" "Sure it was!" the pink hedgehog snapped at me.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Tails' POV*

"But Shadow you can't possibly believe her!" Amy said.

"I do believe her." "But why? Why would you trust her? Why would you trust the person who got you thrown in jail!?" I asked Shadow.

Sonic growled "That was an accident!" "Sure it was!" Amy snapped at her.

"If she said it was an accident it was most likely an accident!" Shadow snapped at Amy and I realized that Shadow was in love with her...Shadow was in love with Sonic!

"Shadow...why are you defending her!? I thought you loved me?!" Then Shadow glared at Amy...and Sonic was just standing there looking between the two hedgehogs.

"Well then news flash Amy! I never loved you! You always chased me around! Why do you think I always ran? Because I never have loved you and I never will...besides I've already fallen in love with someone else." Amy gasped in hurt and looked like she was going to cry.

Everyone except for me stared at him then Knuckles asked. "Who is the person you love?" Sonic didn't look confused anymore.

Shadow turned his head towards Sonic. I could see Amy look at Sonic then she said "Sonic?! Sonic is the one you love?! She got you thrown in jail!" "And that was an accident!" then Amy pulled out her hammer and her hurt turned into rage and anger.

"YOU TOOK MY SHADOW AWAY!" She lunged at Sonic and then Sonic pulled out a Chaos Emerald and said two words.

"Chaos Control!" And then all of a sudden Amy's hammer vanished and Amy was on the ground tied up.

We all stared in shock even Shadow did but Amy just glared at Sonic.

"What...just happened?" I asked as I looked at Sonic.

"I used Chaos Control..." Knuckles stared at her "You can use Chaos Control? Like Shadow can naturally?" "Yes...but if I have a Chaos Emerald with me I can freeze time for a shot amount of time so I froze it and took Rose down...I also gagged her." "We noticed." Knuckles said.

"You can actually use Chaos Control? I know you can use it with a Chaos Emerald but can you use Chaos Control without one?" I asked Sonic. "Yes...I can use both but I like using a Chaos Emerald when I use Chaos Control." "Why?" I asked her again. "Because..." "We already know that you were created..." Shadow said.

"Well if you know then I guess I could tell you. You see I was created using a hedgehog's DNA, and Chaos Energy. If I run out of Chaos Energy...I'll die." "So you're saying that if you use Chaos Control naturally...you'll start losing Chaos Energy and die?" Knuckles stated. "Pretty much...but if I don't have a Chaos Emerald with me all the time, I will start losing Chaos Energy and die."

"So you must have a Chaos Emerald with you all the time?" "Yes...but the doctor or as you call him 'Eggman' doesn't know...but that's why he can't find two of the Chaos Emeralds he needs to power up the Eclipse Cannon." Then I asked "What's the Eclipse Cannon?" "The Eclipse Cannon can destroy the earth with a single blast."

"We have to shut it down!" Knuckles said and Sonic nodded "I know how to shut it down." "Cool!" I said then finished "We have to shut it down before Eggman can activate it!" "He can activate it with out the Chaos Emeralds." "He can?" "Yes but it will only destroy half of the Earth but if it has all seven Chaos Emeralds...it'll blow up the entire planet."

"Then we have to stop it." Shadow said.

"Yes...we have to...which by the way Shadow never told me any of your names...I only knew Rose's name because Shadow told me that she followed him around and would probably get angry at me and claim that I 'stole her Shadow' and he told me her name but he didn't tell me the rest of your names."

"Oh...well my name is Miles Prower but you can call me Tails." "My name is Knuckles the Echidna."

*End of Tails' POV*

*Sonic's POV*

"Oh...well my name is Miles Prower but you can call me Tails." Okay so his name is Tails, "My name is Knuckles the Echidna." "Okay..." I looked at the silver/white hedgehog behind them both, "And you are?" I asked him "I'm Silver the Hedgehog." "Okay."

"So Silver why weren't you talking before anyway?" Tails asked the hedgehog standing behind him and Knuckles. "Because...I just didn't feel like it."

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Silver's POV*

I can't believe that blue hedgehog. "Oh...well my name is Miles Prower but you can call me Tails." Why are they being nice to her? She yelled at Amy. "My name is Knuckles the Echidna." "Okay..." She looked at me probably wants to know my name... "And you are?" She asked me "I'm Silver the Hedgehog." "Okay."

"So Silver why weren't you talking before anyway?" Tails asked me "Because...I just didn't feel like it." I swear Sonic you will regret yelling at Amy.

*End of Silver's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Well we have to get ready to stop Eggman from activating the Eclipse Cannon." "Right." Tails said as he nodded. "So Sonic, what's the plan?" I asked as I turned towards Sonic.

"Okay here's what we'll do..."

* * *

_**It took me about three days to write this...anyway as I put up there I'm very sorry that it's been over two months since I updated and I won't be updating Shadowed Flames for a while but anyway please review and tell me what you think of this chapter...also remember if you want to continue the only fanfic I have abandoned and put up for adoption...which I feel ashamed of myself for doing because I promised that I wouldn't ever do that but sadly I broke that promise but anyway have a good day whenever you read this.  
**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
